The Eye of Bastet
by Animelover5234
Summary: Sola is a warrior from the small little known country of Arusa. After almsot being executed, she finds solace and comfort in the caretaking of Pharaoh User Ramses. Though he knows little of her, Ramses is drawn to this young girl and is intrigued with her strength. War is never fun, but will their feelings and desires get in the way of their duties? Ramses/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my newest story and my first ever one for Red River! So it stars the sexy General (now Pharaoh) User Ramses and my character too! Hope y'all like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RED RIVER**

* * *

The hot Egyptian sun burned down the backs of every person out today. People walking around, doing their normal duties and minding their businesses while trying to live a good life. For Egyptian men, our duties were to work, serve our country and provide and for the women, it was all about serving their husbands, raising the children and just being entertainers for the amusement of men. In this corrupt Egypt that I used to live in, it was hard to even know what the word pure or secrecy means, considering that it had been banished from this land. Our previous pharaoh and queen were the most corrupt. I knew at that time that I could lead these people into a better life and focus on the true goal; spreading security and peace through Egypt. There truly was no need to fight but we were forced to do so because of our incompetent ruler. Now I am the pharaoh and have the sole responsibility of changing this country back into its original glory, but the problem that seemed to never leave my thoughts was that I needed a queen. For some time, I had been looking for an equal in a woman. Someone whom I could count on if I couldn't be there and someone I wouldn't always have to look after especially when things became serious.

There was one that filled this description but unfortunately, she was whisked away into the arms of another man. Kail Mursili. Oh how I envied him. I frowned as I looked out towards the horizon and saw the sun gleaming high. I sighed and wished that she had stayed. Yuri. Yuri Ishtar. Oh how I loved her and adored her and I knew that I could give her more than Mursili ever could but alas, the gods decided that she was not meant to be mine.

"Yuri…..I love you" I whispered to the sky and then closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Pharaoh Ramses!" my servant Umer yelled as he ran into my room. I turned to face him.

"What is it?" I asked. Umer panted heavily as if he had been running a long distance.

"P-Pharaoh Ramses…the….t-the General Argos from Athens i-is requesting a m-meeting….with you" Umer panted out. I raised an eyebrow. What the hell did that fool want with me? We've never gotten along, mostly because he was a bastard and tried to ambush Egypt.

"What does he want?" I asked warily

"H-He…..he wants to speak t-to you a-about a p-peace….negotiation" Umer said. That made me even more suspicious. He wants a peace negotiation…with me? I looked outside for a moment. Should I really trust this fool? No. Was he planning something? Yes. Was this a trap? Maybe. But even so, I've been waiting for some excitement. I smirked and turned to Umer, who had finally caught his breath.

"Tell General Argos, I will meet with him" I said with a smirk. Umer nodded and then left the room. I honestly wanted to see what this man had in store for me. This could be fun….

* * *

"Ramses! It's so good to see you!" Argos said with a fake smile. I gave one in return and got down on one knee before him.

"I am grateful to hear that you wish to form a peace negotiation between our two empires" I said. Argos cracked a smile.

"Yes, I do wish to form this agreement, but first my dear friend, I have to care of something first" Argos said and then with a snap of his fingers, two guards came in and right in the middle of them was a girl. My eyes widened. They pushed the girl onto the ground in front of me and she cried out and looked down at the floor.

"My liege, her execution is ready." One of the warriors said. My curiosity peaked.

"Read her crimes" Argos commanded

"Yes, My Lord. The girl before us has been charged with murder of 12 Grecian soldiers, theft, larceny, creating public disorder….." the soldier continued with the crimes that this committed and I was shocked to see that this young girl, who looked no older than 14 or 15 and who seemed so innocent, could be capable of doing these kind of execution-worthy crimes. It didn't make sense.

"Well my dear, looks like you've had a hell of a time making chaos?" Argos implied. The girl glared at him.

"Let's get this over with. I have other priorities to attend to. Let the execution begin." Argos commanded. The soldier bent her head over so that her neck was bare and the blade of the sword at the nape of her neck. I gulped and looked away, not wanting to witness this. 'Poor girl' I thought.

Then suddenly, a guard rushed through the doors and everyone's attention was focused on the guard.

"General Argos! It is time!" The guard said. Argos smiled wickedly and then laughed.

"Finally! Now I can stop this stupid facade! Let Egypt fall!" He proclaimed and then swung out his sword. Egypt fall?! I knew it! I knew he was faking this whole damn thing! Swords were swung out from the Grecian warriors and my soldiers swung out their bows and arrows. I pulled out my sword and the girl gasped.

"I knew it was too good to be true for you, Argos" I said lowly. Argos smiled crazily.

"You know me, Ramses. I was always one for the theatrics" he said. I growled and then I cut off the ropes that binded the girl, but then I heard Argos' voice bellow.  
"SEIZE HIM!" Argos ordered and so many warriors charged forward to me. I readied my sword and kept the girl behind me, making sure she was safe. A guard aimed his sword for my shoulder, but my sword intercepted the attack and I was able to strike him in his shoulder with it. The next guard came at me and I quickly ripped my sword out of the wounded man and blocked the attack. The girl was still behind me but then I turned when I heard her shriek.

The Grecian warriors were ready to kill her when she used her legs to swoop under one of the guards, making him fall before she kicked a guard in his 'sacred center' and the other two in the face. She picked up a sword and fought with them valiantly, thought she was more brutal with her fighting, piercing all of them through the heart or stomach. I looked at her with wide eyes and at the now dead soldiers at her feet. She stood up straight from the attacking pose she was in and looked at me. Her long silk skirt flowed down her hips elegantly and had open slits, showing off her small thighs with a dirty cloth covering her chest and revealing her slim abdomen and golden toned arms. Her hair was a brown color with a reddish tint to it and flowed off her shoulders in big curls. I gulped and then I shook my head. A warrior came up behind me and raised his sword before I pierced my sword through this stomach and then ripped it out, his body slumping to the ground. I couldn't get distracted here. I needed to find Argos.

I glanced at the girl once more before running off to find the cowardice and finish this….

* * *

_***SOLA***_

* * *

I watched the bronzed colored man run off towards the direction that the Grecian King went off in. I didn't know who he was, but I felt the need to follow him.

'_**What?! What're you talking about?! Just get the hell out of here!' **_my mind shouted at me and I agreed. I wasn't here to help him. I needed to get out of here. I darted for the door and got outside where so many soldiers were fighting against one another. Bloodshed was everywhere and made my stomach curl. I went down the steps and heard up above me someone struggling. I looked up and saw that it was the man from before fighting against that brute of a ruler in a heated battle. However, I did see some Grecian warriors coming up slowly behind the man. That wasn't a fair fight, but then again, when did Argos ever play by the rules? I ran towards the long curtains and tied it around my waist before walking up the huge pillar towards where Argos and the dark-skinned man was.

"You're finished, Ramses. You're death is near" Argos said wickedly. Ramses? As in the new Pharaoh Ramses?! I got to the top and saw the soldiers come up behind him and attack him from behind. They cut him multiple times, but he gritted his teeth as he bled and fought on. I finally landed on the ledge and threw my sword at one of the warriors, killing him quickly. Ramses looked surprised at my helping him and so was I. I pulled my sword out and fought alongside him while he dealt with Argos. One of the soldiers grasped my arms and pulled me against him.

"You're a good warrior." He said sliding his hand up and down my thigh. I was utterly repulsed.

"And maybe before I kill you, I can have my way with you." He suggested.

"Not on your life!" I yelled and punched him in the eye and then grabbed his arm, twisting it and then pushing him off the ledge. I heard someone cry out in agony and saw Argos on the ground, blood oozing through his tunic as Ramses stood over him.

"You're rule is at its end" he said lowly. Argos chuckled and then gave a raspy sigh as he died. More guards flooded the area and I knew we were next to the graves now.

"Come on!" Ramses said, grabbing my hand and led me to the lower part of the ledge which was now collapsing.

"My Pharaoh!" someone yelled. We looked down and saw a young man on a horse with another horse. Ramses smirked and jumped onto the ground and mounted the horse. He motioned for me to come, but looked unsure. Maybe it was because he didn't know me and yet he was helping me at the same time. I looked and saw the soldiers getting close to me and with a small curse, I jumped down and landed in his open arms, around the back of my thighs and my back. He helped me onto the horse and then with a moved his horse with the man alongside us. We rode out of the falling palace and I had a proud smile on my face as the other Egyptian warriors rode out of there as well. They cheered in victory and Ramses stopped his horse once we were far enough away. I looked at him and was about to say something when I felt a pain on the side of my stomach and saw a huge gash with blood oozing out of it. Ramses's eyes widened and then I swooned, falling against his side, blacking out right before he called for help….

* * *

**Hope the battle scene was good! So please tell me what y'all think!**

**~ Animelover5234 ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN RED RIVER**

* * *

_***SOLA***_

* * *

My head was fogged and I couldn't think of anything. I tried to remember something, anything but it dissolved before me. My eyes twitched a bit when I felt some kind of light shining on my eyelids. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked them before the sun blinded me for a moment and I placed my arm over my eyes to shield them. I opened my eyes again and my vision was a little hazy until my vision returned to normal. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before I looked again around me and saw that I was in a huge room. It looked like someone royal sleeps in here or someone with a lot of money.

I looked down and felt what was underneath me and saw that it was a big plushy mattress, but what really shocked me was that I had nothing on besides some cloth wrapped around my waist. I quickly pulled the sheets up around my body again and then gingerly touched my wound to which I hissed at.

I heard footsteps approaching the room and I hurried to look or grab something that I could use to defend myself. On the table near the bed, I noticed a small dagger in its sheath and moved towards it while holding my side and the sheets at the same time. I ended up falling out of the bed and landed on my tailbone, eliciting a small cry of pain. The door creaked and I hurriedly grabbed the dagger and got to my feet, still holding the sheets just as the door opened to reveal a man.

He was dressed in his short cloth with red and gold trimmings embroidered on the sides and the hems around his waist, with golden sandals and a white scarf around his neck with nothing covering his chest. He also wore a gold necklace and his sandy blond hair was tussled.

He had a blank expression on his face before it turned into a face full of amusement. I was holding onto the table and the dagger and the sheets at the same time with a flushed expression and confused one too. He closed the door and moved towards me but still I was on edge. I didn't know why I was here or what happened to me at all. I pointed the dagger towards him as he walked slowly in a non-threatening manner.

"Easy…..I'm not going to harm you." He said carefully

"Who are you?" I asked hoarsely and winced at how dry my throat was. He got closer and closer until he was in front of me. My hand was shaking with the dagger I clutched tightly. He carefully wrapped his hand around mine on the dagger and lowered it.

"Do you remember anything before now?" he asked. I shook my head and he sighed.

"Well, maybe you'll remember later" he said, his hand still on mine.

"What is your name?" he asked me.

"Sola" I said warily "Where am I?" I asked and tried to clear my throat.

"Egypt. This is my room." He said

"Why am I here?"

"After we fought Argos and his men, we fled from Athens yesterday afternoon and arrived here by morning. You got cut in your abdomen so the healers stitched it up and put you in here." He said calmly and then suddenly, my memory came back and I felt woozy taking in everything once again. I fell back a little against the table but he caught me by my waist. I looked up into his heterochromatic eyes and I remembered him as well. Ramses. Pharaoh Ramses. Now of course, I wasn't going to start bowing and praising him, but I did have some respect by not looking at him.

"I remember now." I whispered

"Good" he said. I glanced at him and saw him smirking.

"What?" I asked. His smirk widened a bit.

"You're shivering" he replied and I realized that I was indeed. I looked down and saw his fingers splayed on the small of my bare back, holding me upright and it made my skin heat up. Then I noticed how close he was too much and I felt like I was being suffocated.

"You're heating up now. Are you ill?" he asked and placed a hand on my forehead, switching from his palm to the back of his hand repeatedly. I felt like I was sick.

"No" I mumbled and pulled back from him. "I'm fine"

He shrugged. "My mother's hand-maidens will help you find some more….." he trailed off as he eyed my half revealed, half covered form with a small smirk on his lips. Pervert.

"Appropriate clothing." He said with a wink and then left the room. I blew out a breath I'd been holding and sat back down on the bed, taking in my surrounding for a moment. I saw a balcony on my left and walked towards it, and I was hit with the unbelievable beauty of Egypt. My mind was in amazement at how much land there was here in Egypt. I had never been to Egypt in my whole life before because I was from a small independent country called Arusa. Arusa was nothing like Egypt when it came to size.

A door opened and in came two young women who looked maybe 4 or 3 years older than me.

They seemed like maids and looked at me with small blushes on their faces. They looked away and put their things to the side, but I was still trying to figure out why they blushing at the sight of me. One of them approached me and smiled shyly at me.

"Are you ready for your bath, milady?" the girl asked in a timid voice.

"Bath?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Pharaoh Ramses instructed us to bathe you and get you into clean clothing." She stated. That Egyptian pervert did this? I held the sheets tighter around me.

"Umm that's alright, I can do this myself." I answered

"Oh no, milady. Pharaoh Ramses gave us clear instructions and we have to follow through on them." The other girl stated. Normally, I would've resisted this to the bitter end but I could tell that these girls were dedicated to their Pharaoh and wanted to do nothing to upset him, so reluctantly, I let them wash me. I swore to myself that this is something I'll never do again.

* * *

Some time went by after I let the two sisters bathe me, which I learned that their names were Safura and Nasira, they pulled out the dress that they had brought with them which was a long slightly tan dress with open slits on the sides of my legs that traveled all the way from my waist to my feet. The dress also had a red, blue and gold sash that hung around my hips with some jewels embroidered on the sash and around the opening.

"Wow….I um, that looks…fancy" I said. I held it up against my body examining the fancy material.

"It's made of the finest material in all of Egypt and handled by the most delicate workmanship." Nasira said smiling. I sighed. I wasn't used to wearing fancy materials at all, mostly because my country was almost to the point where it was poor so our clothing choices were very limited, especially for the women. Safura could see that I was having trouble adjusting myself into the dress and assisted me while Nasira gathered with makeup, which was something else that Arusa didn't have and I wasn't used to.

The dress fit snugly around my frame and accented all of my small curves on my hips and thighs and my bosoms. Nasira brought the cosmetics and applied kohl around my eyes but she did it with such a light touch and then added a mixture of light green and purple paint on my eyelids. I stayed entirely still throughout the whole process, but something was still not registering in my mind as they dolled me up. Why were they doing this? Usually a woman would get dressed like this for the purpose of a special occasion, so what was the occasion? I thought back to what Ramses had said to me earlier about both of them helping me find some appropriate attire? Was this what he meant? And if it was, why?

"Milady?" Safura asked.

My mind snapped back into reality and I smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Would you like to see yourself?" she asked politely. I nodded and Safura handed me the mirror. I was surprised to see myself that at first I honestly didn't believe it was me I was looking at all. I gingerly touched my face and gasped as I realized that the beauty in the mirror was me after all. The makeup was done perfectly and my hair was tied into an elegant bun with a small golden tiara hairpin to hold it in place.

"Oh Ra, Nasira." Safura said with amazement. "She looks exactly like her."

"I told you. She does not need a wig. Her hair is marvelous with such silk-like texture." Nasira said. "Milady, you are as beautiful as her."

I turned to look at them. "As who?" I asked

"The goddess Bastet" Safura answered. I gasped and blushed at the compliment. Bastet was the cat-goddess who is said to exceptionally beautiful and to be compared to her is truly a compliment worthy of blushing for.

I mumbled a small thank you to them and stood up from the bed as they did.

"Now Milady, you must stay here." They said and began to leave.

"Wait! But why?"

"Until we return for you. Please milady, do not leave this room at all." They ordered. I said nothing and nodded but didn't look at them as they left. I sighed and sat on the bed again, scanning the room at the same time. I didn't like to sit still. I was more of the moving around type of girl and waiting for these two girls, not knowing what the hell was going on or why I was getting all dressed up for irked my nerves and my anxiety and made me desperately want to leave this room. Now I knew in the back of my head that I should've listened to them and stayed put, but curiosity got the better of me.

Opening the door, I poked a head out to see if anyone was out here but no one was in sight. As quiet as a mouse, I closed the door silently and walked carefully down the long hall and admired the calligraphy and the elegance of Ramses' home. As I walked I came past a big door and saw pictographs upon the door. I carefully touched the piece of artwork and slowly pushed the door open. Then suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed my arm and pulled me against a hard wall.

"What're you doing here?" a gruff voice asked me. I looked up and saw a huge man glaring down at me and trust me when I tell you, this guy was huge!

"I was just-"

"No one is allowed in that room except for royals and servants." He said cutting me off.

"I didn't know-"

"What's going on here, Samir?" another man asked coming up to us.

"I found this little wench trespassing the Queen's quarters." The man said, gripping my arm tighter. The other man inspected me and trailed his eyes all over my body, trying to figure out what ethnic origin did I come from.

"She looks like she's from the eastern parts."

"You think she's a thief, Shahzad?"

"Could be? Or a temptress."

"Um excuse me! But I can hear you two idiots. I said which angered them both.

"Watch who you are talking to, woman!" The man named Samir spat at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him right before the other man grabbed my other arm and made me face him.

"Since you're not Egyptian, it looks like we'll have to teach you our way of dealing with burglars." The man named Shahzad said. I glared at the two men. Okay, just because I was woman didn't mean I wouldn't kick their asses and plus they didn't seem interested in hearing what I had to say, so I guess we'll do this the hard way.

Twisting my arm in the way my father had taught me, I got out of Samir's grasp and kicked him hard in the abdomen and then did a knee uppercut to Shahzad, which knocked them both to the floor. Samir tried to grab me again, but I intercepted his move and dodged it just in time before he caught me whilst he flew right into Shahzad and knocked them both against the wall. I smirked and ran down the hall while they shouted and chased me.

* * *

"User! I'm so glad that you've returned safely" Queen Akila said with a smile. She carefully came down the small steps and embraced her son tightly in her arms. Ramses could feel her body trembling against his and began to worry. Over time, his mother's health became very selective. Some days, she would be in perfect health. Other days, she would be at her weakest point and this worried her children greatly, especially Ramses and his sister Nefert. They were the closest to their mother and both had the strangest feeling that this illness would not fade away so quickly.

Ramses sighed and rubbed his mother back and then pulled back a bit.

"Mother, are you well?" he asked her. The Queen gave a weak smile.

"Of course my son, I have been in very good care by Hathor." She said, referring to Nefert.

"Are you sure? You look exhausted, Mother. Perhaps we should postpone this celebration until later when you're feeling better." He offered

"Oh nonsense User, I am fine and if I feel ill, I will rest." She promised him, but he knew his mother too well. She wouldn't rest. She would work herself over the top, even if it killed her in the process. Queen Akila kissed his cheek and then went to stand in front of all the guests here.

"Now then, as I was saying, time and time again we have been given our Pharaohs through the Gods themselves and we appreciate them dearly as we always should." She began

* * *

Running as fast as she could, Sola maneuvered her way through the whole palace and confused both Shahzad and Samir repeatedly by her actions. Because of her flexibility, Sola was able to do things that they had never seen before which gave her an advantage in this playing field. She slid her whole body through a small cracked doorway and got through while the Shahzad and Samir fumbled through it.

At the same time, the two men had gathered other guards to help in the capture of Sola, which was now a total of 5 guards to 1 girl. And still none of them could catch her. Sola jumped and did a side twist over a table right before the guards tripped over each other as they ran. She giggled and then noticed a long curtain flowing from the top height to where she was approaching. With good timing, Sola latched onto the curtain and pulled herself upwards to wherever room this curtain led to. The guards found another pathway to where she was headed and ran up to beat her to the top. Sola, however, made it first and saw that there was a door just beyond her in this circular balcony. The guards made it to the top and spotted her instantly.

"There she is!" Samir yelled and ran for her first. Thinking quickly, Sola grabbed onto the curtain again and swung herself around a stone pillar and kicked Samir directly in the face, knocking him to unconsciousness. When she landed, she picked up his sword just before the guards came at her with their swords.

"Now once again, a new Pharaoh takes the place of our previous and is given the responsibility and duty of conjuring Egypt's success." Queen Akila continued. Ramses crossed his arms across his chest and listened to his mother's complimentary words, however, he also began to think of the girl who was still in his room. He had asked his mother's hand-maidens Nasira and Safura to dress her and keep her there until they would get her so that he could introduce her to his mother and have her become her new hand-maiden. He didn't know why he felt the need to make her a hand-maiden to his mother. He honestly should've taken her back to wherever she came from. But the problem was that her skills in combat and her serious attitude in the battle field reminded him of someone he knew too well and made him make this decision.

* * *

Shahzad clashed his sword against Sola and fought with her until she landed a round-the-house kick to his face, which caused his mouth to bleed. Another guard charged for her and she did a quick leg sweep which made him land into a nearby antique.

Ramses head quirked towards where this sudden sound came from but then shrugged it off before his mother finally finished.

Sola fought with the last two guards and punched both of them before twisting one's arm and pushing the other straight through the doorway and into the party.

"It is my great pleasure to welcome back home, my son, Pharaoh Ra-" Queen Akila was interrupted as one of the guards feel through the door and caught everyone off guard. The guests gasped as Sola came through the door and pushed an entire table of food against the three guards behind her and made them all fall over with food on them. She twirled the sword lightly in her hands ready for them to come at her again.

"STOP!" Ramses shouted and everything and everyone ceased their actions. Sola turned towards him and his eyes widened as her saw his best guards beaten up by this small petite girl.

"My Pharaoh!" The guards said and bowed in respect. One of the guards noticed that Sola wasn't bowing and got offended by her ignorance. He came up behind her and placed his sword at her neck.

"Bow before the Pharaoh!" he commanded

"No, it's alright." Ramses and came forward to her. "Release her" he ordered

The guard was shocked. "But my Pharaoh-"

"I said release her." Ramses said lowly and even Sola had to shiver at how menacing his voice sounded. The guard did as he was told and stepped back while Ramses approached Sola. He lowered the Sola and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"Sola, what happened? Where's Nasira and Safura?" he asked in a slightly angry manner. He couldn't believe that this girl had been in this palace for less than 24 hours and already she was causing mayhem.

"Ramses? What in the name of Ra is going on?" Queen Akila asked and then all eyes were on them.

'_**Great. Just great.'**_ Ramses thought as this would be tough to lie about now.

* * *

_**I'm extremely sorry about not updating. I hope this was good for you guys and like I always say: Review and let me know how I did!**_

_**~Animelover5234~**_


End file.
